For Always
by VolturiQueen1993
Summary: Katherine is a nanny and housekeeping Mecha, programmed to help clean the homes of Orgas and look after their children. Working at the Swinton household for a year, she never expects to have her maternal instincts activate at the sight of a Mecha child, David. Set during movie and alternate ending.


**My first **_**A.I **_**fanfiction. I was eight years old when the film was advertised on television and I forgot all about it until I saw the poster for it two weeks ago. Takes place before and during the film. **

**This first chapter is the prologue.**

**I do not **_**A.I **_**and its characters. I do own my OC Mecha named Katherine.**

* * *

Katherine scanned the crowds in Rouge City, in search of David, whose face she saw on the front page in a story about the sighting of a Love Mecha who was wanted for the murder of Samantha Bevins. She wanted to bring David home, back to the Swintons where he belonged. She didn't care what Henry Swinton thought.

_That ignorant, good for nothing bastard_, she thought angrily. In her opinion, he should have asked both Martin and David what happened, rather than go by his own conclusion about the night when David cut a piece of Monica's hair. He should have also asked Professor Hobby about his thoughts about David having the ability to hate as well if he wanted to verify that. Katherine thought Henry Swinton should know these things as he works at Cybertronics, where Katherine and David were both built. Also, it was one of Martin's friend's faults that both David and Martin fell in the pool.

On, the other hand, Katherine was worried about her heightened emotions. She was only programmed to look after children and to clean house, not to feel real human emotions. David was the one who was programmed to give emotional, unconditional love.

She worried about David. He was programmed to think like a child as he was created as one. He was too trusting of others. She feared what would happen to him if he stayed long with that wanted Mecha. If that Mecha killed a human, it was possible he would kill another Mecha.

_David, where are you? _She thought frantically. He was like a son to her, despite the fact that he saw Monica as his mommy. Katherine was programmed to have maternal instincts after all, as she was also programmed to look after children.

She still was not going to forgive Henry Swinton for David's sighting at the Flesh Fair, which caused a riot that made the morning news. Katherine knew that if Henry was considerate enough to give David a chance, he would not be with a stranger. She felt as if Henry had ruined what could have been a great learning experience for Martin and his friends that every robot built was not a Super-Toy. That's what parents were supposed to do, right? Turn things and incidents into a learning experience.

Katherine looked at her chest. Luckily, her registration ID was still in place. It was bad for Mechas to travel without a ID, as they were the victims of Flesh Fairs. Seeing police officers nearby, she approached them, as they might have seen David and that Mecha that was spotted with him.

"Excuse me, officers," she said as she approached them. She lifted her hand forward, took out a picture of David from her wrist and showed the officers as her hand was back in place, "have you seen this boy? He's a Mecha."

"Are you sure, ma'am?" one of the officers asked her. "I never heard of a child Mecha."

"He's recent," said Katherine. "A recently made Mecha. Did you see this Mecha as well?"

Katherine took a newspaper from her handbag and showed them the picture of the Love Mecha that was sighted."

"Gigolo Joe? We spotted him last night," said the second officer. "We almost caught him, but he took off."

"Did you see him with a little boy?" asked Katherine.

"No. We haven't," said the second officer.

"You are a Mecha, correct?" said the officer who spoke to her first.

If Katherine had been Orga, she would have blood rushing to her face.

"Yes," said Katherine stiffly and looking uncomfortable.

"Are you registered?" the officer asked her.

She unbuttoned her blouse a little and showed them her number, which the officer scanned.

After looking at the results on the scanner, the officer asked, "Katherine. You are a housekeeping Mecha, is that correct? Last year's model?"

Katherine nodded, wishing to get out of there.

"Carry on," said the officer.

Katherine walked away from them and continued her search for David, until she passed saw a Cybertronics truck pass by, apparently making their delivery of Love Mechas. It struck to her. Were David and Gigolo Joe heading to Manhattan to go to the Cybertronics headquarters?

Katherine knew that it was a Mecha restricted area, and that Mecha's who went there never came back, hence why it was Man-Hatten. There was a great chance that Katherine would not return but it was worth the risk.

It was David's time to come home.

* * *

**Thoughts?**

**This was merely a prologue.**


End file.
